


the you that likes to snuggle

by Dienerys



Category: C-Pop, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Lian Huaiwei is a panicked gay, M/M, No Angst, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xia Hanyu’s pathetically chapped lips, it looks so painful, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienerys/pseuds/Dienerys
Summary: In which Lian Huaiwei discovers a hidden side to Xia Hanyu.
Relationships: Lian Huaiwei/Xia Hanyu
Kudos: 2





	the you that likes to snuggle

Xia Hanyu keeps everything hidden behind a blank expression.

Which is probably why Lian Huaiwei decided to pick on him. He wanted to get a reaction out of the sinister-looking and stoic vocalist from the day they met.

He hadn’t expected it to turn into a big joke amongst the trainees.

Hanyu is intriguing to Huaiwei. The more time he spends with the older trainee the more he realizes Hanyu hides quite a bit behind his face.

They couldn’t be more opposite if they tried: Huaiwei is friendly and outgoing and never stops talking. Hanyu is silent and stoic and prefers to be alone.

When he first heard Hanyu’s high note during practice for Neighboring Tarzan, he had nearly fallen over. It was beautiful and had given him goosebumps.

Hanyu didn’t pay any attention to Huaiwei. Therefore, he felt the need to tease the older trainee. Which he did.

“What’s a horse doing here?” Huaiwei laughs loudly. Hanyu gives him a flat expression. “This isn’t a horse stable either!” he makes a whinnying sound.

Hanyu chases him, grabbing him in a headlock and bringing him to the ground, straddling him

Lian Huaiwei looks up at Hanyu’s blank gaze in shock as something warm flashes through him. Hanyu’s brows furrow for a brief second.

There’s a strange electricity that crackles between them and Huaiwei exhales.

Xia Hanyu smells like strawberry Stride gum, and Huaiwei wonders what it would be like to kiss him.

What the hell?

The thought leaves Huaiwei shaking as he returns to his own practice room

...

“Where’s Horse-ge?” Huaiwei asks, looking around.

Feng Junjie snorts.

“Hanyu is sick”

“Sick?” Huaiwei blinks, worry filling him. “He’s been sick before”

“Dunno,” Junjie shrugs, “I went to get him for practice and he looked like hell”

“You mean worse than normal?” Huaiwei jokes, but without Hanyu to give him a reaction, it falls flat.

Junjie gives him a long look.

Underneath his overdramatic, flamboyant and somewhat ditzy surface personality, Feng Junjie is a lot more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for.

“You should go check on him”

Huaiwei nods. Mostly in an attempt to escape from Junjie’s sharp gaze.

He makes a beeline for the dormitory, finding the one he’s looking for with relative ease. He knocks politely on the door before pushing it open.

Xia Hanyu peeks out from beneath what has to be all the blankets in Dachang. His eyes barely visible from where he has them scrunched up in confusion and pain. His hair sticks up in every possible direction.

He looks like a little boy just woken up from a nap.

_Cute._ Huaiwei thinks.

“Lian-“ he breaks into a raspy cough, burying back under the blankets so that all Huaiwei can see is the shaking blankets.

A low, pained groan reaches Huaiwei’s ears and he feels sympathy for Hanyu.

He leaves the room to get a glass of water, a pitcher to refill it, a cool wet washcloth and a bottle of pills.

Huaiwei returns to see Xia Hanyu has not emerged from his blanket fort.

He sits on the bed.

“I need you to sit up and take these,” Huaiwei says to the unmoving blanket lump.

No response.

“Horse-ge,” Huaiwei pokes at the lump.

Still no response.

Now he’s a bit worried so Huaiwei tugs the blankets back to reveal Hanyu blinking up at him; eyes scrunched in discomfort.

“Nice of you to join me,” Huaiwei says.

“Mm,” Hanyu suddenly shifts to hide his face against Huaiwei’s stomach, arms coming to wrap around his waist.

The younger teen’s still developing brain cells bounce around in panic at the too-hot embrace, brain short-circuiting.

_Huaiwei.jpg_ he thinks almost hysterically.

“I have to go get you more water,” Huaiwei tries to shimmy out of Hanyu’s grip. He doesn’t actually have to get more water, but there’s only so much that Huaiwei can handle without feeling like he’s melting.

“Mm. No.” Hanyu’s deep voice is raspy as he tightens his grip on Huaiwei. “Stay...”

_Did he just...?_

Xia Hanyu just whined.

Huaiwei chokes.

It’s the most intelligent response Lian Huaiwei could come up with on such short notice, his brain cells still in short supply from the initial frying.

Huaiwei takes a few minutes to gather his bearings before the bottle of pills in his hand registers in his sluggish brain.

“Okay, at least sit up and take these”

Hanyu whines again and goddammit it should not affect Huaiwei like this.

“Come on,” Huaiwei pokes at him, “sit up for me Lao Xia”

Hanyu glares, but the blanket pile and messy hair renders it less scary and more cute.

“It’s Xiao Xia,” he gripes, sitting up to point at Lian Huaiwei. “Xiao. Xia.”

Xia Hanyu is pouting.

POUTING.

He looks unfairly adorable with his oversized pajamas, puffed up hair and pillow creases on his face. Lian Huaiwei doesn’t think he has the fortitude to deal with this Xia Hanyu.

Someone please save him.

Xia Hanyu stares at the pills in Huaiwei’s hand before obediently opening his mouth.

Huaiwei’s recently regenerated braincells pack a bag and hightail it out of his head at the sight leaving Huaiwei staring like a slack-jawed dimwit.

Hanyu stares at him expectantly through fever-glazed eyes and before he can register what he’s doing, Huaiwei is counting the pills into his hand before covering Hanyu’s mouth and tipping them inside.

Xia Hanyu’s lips are always so dry. The harsh northern climate of Hebei wreaking havoc on skin used to the more tropical south-central climate of Hunan.

They’re too hot beneath Huaiwei’s fingers and he quickly tips the glass of water into Hanyu’s mouth.

Hanyu ends up drinking the entire glass before latching back onto Huaiwei’s waist.

“Urk,” Huaiwei chokes, unused to such affection.

“Mm”

“I need to get back to practice”

“No,” Hanyu tightens his grip, “stay”

Xia Hanyu is a lot stronger than he looks, even sick. It’s not like Huaiwei can escape.

Maybe if he agrees and lays down until Hanyu falls asleep, he can leave then.

So Huaiwei slides into the twin bed that’s too small for two grown ass men, fumbling to get beneath the pile of blankets and oh god between them and the absolute furnace that is Xia Hanyu right now, he’s going to suffocate from heat stroke.

“Lao Xia, we need to remove some blankets”

“Xiao Xia!” comes the muffled, pouty response. Huaiwei can’t help the fondness that sweeps through him.

Hanyu doesn’t protest when Huaiwei pushes off all but two of the blankets. He just nestles closer to Huaiwei, doing his best impression of an octopus: his feverish face is pressed against Huaiwei’s neck as his arm comes around Huaiwei’s middle.

_Octoyu._ Lian Huaiwei thinks amusedly. Yet another animals to compare Xia Hanyu to.

Huaiwei begins to comb his fingers through Hanyu’s surprisingly soft hair, earning a pleased hum from the older trainee.

He registers the soft press of chapped, dry lips against his jaw, just beneath the corner of his mouth, and feels his heart begin to thunder in his chest.

Well shit.

He has feelings for Xia Hanyu.

Surprisingly, this realization doesn’t shock him like he thought it would. It’s a lot like expecting cookies in an opaque tin and opening the box to find cookies.

Well.

Nothing he can do about it now.

The warmth and steady breathing of Xia Hanyu begins to send Huaiwei to sleep.

Lian Huaiwei is woken by a groan and a shifting of someone in the bed. In his half-asleep daze, he grabs onto the first thing he can to keep himself from falling off.

The warm mass beneath his hands stills.

“Lian Huaiwei,” Xia Hanyu’s voice is deep and low, still raspy but more coherent. “What-?”

Huaiwei groans.

“What time is it?” he ignores Hanyu’s question.

“About nine in the morning”

Now Huaiwei freezes.

He’s pretty sure he left practice to take care of Hanyu at three in the afternoon.

“Why are you in my bed?” Xia Hanyu asks.

“You wouldn’t let me leave,” Huaiwei sits up, feeling surprisingly well-rested. Hanyu is blinking at him. His cheeks are pink and creased from the pillow, striking monolidded eyes crusty with sleep. Huaiwei reaches out to hold the back of his hand against Hanyu’s forehead. “Fever’s gone! How are you feeling?”

“Gross,” Hanyu frowns, “confused”

“You were sick. Me, being the magnanimous didi I am, decided to come take care of you in your hour of need”

Hanyu’s cheeks turn darker and Huaiwei worries the fever came back.

“You...took care of my while I was sick?” Hanyu asks nervously. Huaiwei nods, smiling. “I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

“Only confessed your undying love for me!” Huaiwei says jokingly, but at the panic in Hanyu’s eyes he falters.

Oh. _Oh!_

“I...what?” Hanyu looks pale.

“It’s okay,” Huaiwei shrugs, heart pounding, “I guess you don’t remember the kiss either?” he thinks about the soft press of lips inches from his own mouth.

“K-kiss!?” Hanyu looks stricken. “I...what...I’m...”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that then,” Huaiwei says with a confidence he doesn’t really feel. He leans in and presses his lips against Hanyu’s.

Really, does the kid not own a single lip balm?

Suddenly Hanyu pulls back and Huaiwei feels disappointed.

“I’m...gross,” Hanyu says, covering his mouth. “Can we...can I shower and brush my teeth first?”

“We could shower together, conserve water,” Huaiwei teases, feeling more confident knowing Xia Hanyu shares his feelings.

A flustered Xia Hanyu is a sight Huaiwei doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing; his eyes are wide and his face is beet red. He still has his hand pressed to his mouth.

Huaiwei leans in and kisses him on the nose.

Much to Huaiwei’s utter delight, Xia Hanyu turns burgundy.

“Just kidding,” Huaiwei sings, “I’ll shower after you”

Hanyu nods, slipping past Huaiwei and going into the bathroom. Lian Huaiwei quickly detours to his own dorm to brush his teeth and secure a change of clothes, returning just as Hanyu is stepping out of the bathroom in an oversized white t-shirt and gym shorts, looking adorably pink and flushed with his wet hair in disarray.

Lian Huaiwei decides right then that he wants to figure out all the sides Xia Hanyu hides behind his stoic facade.

And if that starts with pinning Hanyu to the bathroom doorframe, just outside the camera’s view, and kissing him until he’s red-faced and shy, well that’s between the two of them.

“One thing,” Huaiwei says, glancing up at the slightly taller trainee. Hanyu gives him a quizzical stare. “We’re buying you a month’s worth of lip balm”


End file.
